One Last Kiss
One Last Kiss is episode nine from season four of Full House. It originally aired on November 16, 1990. Opening Teaser As Danny comes home, he finds Stephanie making a birthday cake for Comet: meat loaf with cheese frosting. Michelle, always one to lick spoons and spatulas when she helps out with cakes, cupcakes, cookies, and just about any kind of baking, comes into the kitchen and sees the cake. Stephanie reminds her that it's Comet's birthday cake, and asks the little one to "keep your paws off." When Danny hears the news of Stephanie throwing a birthday party for Comet, Comet comes in upon hearing his name mentioned, as she tells her dad, "Not in front of the D-O-G". Michelle attempts to spell her name, but she spells it "M-I-C-H-E-L...L-L-L...E." Danny replies, "That was very good, Michel-l-l-l-e." In any event, Michelle licks the spoon that Stephanie was using, only to find out the hard way, that it's not the sweet stuff at all! She says "Yuck!", and tells Stephanie, "You're a bad cook!" Synopsis Jesse is actually looking forward to attending his ten-year high school reunion, until he hears, on his bedroom phone's answering machine, quite a flirty message from Carrie Fowler, his high school sweetheart. Because of his commitment to Becky, Jesse is reluctant to see Carrie. A nervous Jesse begs Becky to accompany him to the reunion, but Becky has already made plans to take D.J. and Kimmy to the TV station to watch the 6pm news broadcast in person as research for an article D.J. is doing for the school newspaper. Jesse is forced to go to the reunion by himself. At the reunion, Jesse is reunited with his band from high school, Discipline Problems. While they are playing "My Sharona," Carrie walks in. Carrie is very interested in reconnecting with Jesse. Jesse and Carrie parted ways ten years ago when she took advantage of a chance to be a model in France, while he wanted to try to succeed in the music business. Now, Carrie ends up kissing Jesse, and that leads him to realize that he does not feel the way about her as he did years ago (because he loves Becky). Back at home, Stephanie throws a birthday party for Comet, complete with all the neighborhood dogs, but then little Sparky goes missing. By the time the party is over, everyone goes on a search for him, including D.J. It turns out that Michelle takes a liking to Sparky and tries any way she can think of to keep him – even putting bunny ears on him, calling him “Peanut”, and having him hidden among the toys and stuffed animals on her bed. She tries to fool D.J. (whose voice was heard in the hallway and who had come into Michelle’s room while looking for Sparky) by pretending that it was her that barked and not Sparky. However, D.J. is not fooled for a second by that, nor is she fooled by the bunny ears on Sparky's head. So Michelle finally comes clean and tells her really big sister the truth before explaining why she wants to keep Sparky: Comet has grown too big for her (through the use of her hands: close together for small, far and wide for big). D.J. explains that, like humans, pets also grow over time; however, they grow faster than humans. She goes on to explain that Comet has already stopped growing, and when Michelle stops growing soon, it will seem that he is getting smaller while she is getting bigger, even though in reality he's (roughly) the same size as her. Michelle finally accepts the reality, and D.J. decides to take Sparky home and then treat Michelle to a double-scoop ice cream sundae later, adding she should've skipped the speech while she was at it and that she'll do that next time and go straight for the ice cream. Guest star appears as Carrie. In 1989, she had a recurring role on as Charles' girlfriend, Stephanie. That same year, she got the role of Shauni McClain on (1989–1992). Quotes Jesse: What are you doing here? Carrie: To find out why you walked out on me. Jesse: Carrie, I'm sorry If I hurt your feelings, but... I had my life figured out, then you show up. and now I don't know anything. Carrie: I think you're scared you still have feelings for me. There's only one way to find out. Jesse: Carrie... and Jesse kiss. Carrie: Well? Jesse: Well... That was a wonderful kiss. It me think of the great times we had, together. But, Carrie, it made me realize that we have is in the past. Carrie: So It's really over? Jesse: It's really over. Carrie: Well, I needed to know. Jesse: Me too. Carrie: Thanks for the dance. Goodbye, Jesse. Jesse: Goodbye, Carrie. ---- runs upstairs to the attic. Jesse: Becky! Becky! Boy, am I glad to see you. kisses her. Becky: What happened? How was your re...union? Jesse: The most incredible thing happened. Becky: Really? Jesse: I saw my old girlfriend, she looked beautiful. Becky: Really? Jesse: Then—get this—we slow-danced to our song. Becky: Really? Jesse: Yeah. and then we kissed, okay? Becky: You kissed her? Jesse: Yeah, but listen, see... Becky: You kissed her? Jesse: Listen, Becky... Becky: You kissed her? Jesse: But the best part was after the kiss. Becky: I'll kill you! Jesse: Becky, listen. When I kissed her, I realized that I never wanna kiss anyone but you for as long as I live. I love you so much. Becky: Oh, Jess. Why did you have to go and kiss her? ---- Becky: Honey, just one little question. Jesse: Yeah? Becky: When is your next high school reunion? Jesse: Ten years. Becky: I'm going. ---- home, the search for Sparky continues... Danny: Sparky! Becky: Sparky! Stephanie: Sparky! Joey: Well, I walked all the other dogs home. Any luck finding Sparky yet? Danny: Not a trace. But I did find 38¢...and a rubber pork chop. puts the change in his left pocket and the rubber pork chop in his right. Joey, if you were a dog, where would you be? Joey: Hmm...drinking water out of the toilet. I'll go check! Stephanie: Let's get Comet to help us find Sparky! Becky: I'm afraid Comet's a little partied out right now. is shown lying on the couch with his party hat next to him. ---- Sparky is in Michelle's room, as she puts bunny ears on him. Michelle: You can be my dog. I'll call you Peanut. D.J.: the hallway Michelle! Michelle: Go hide on the bed, but no barking. does so, just as D.J. comes in. D.J.: Hey Michelle, have you seen Sparky? Michelle: No Sparky here! Have a nice day! bark is heard, which causes D.J. to turn around, and the camera to cut to Sparky on Michelle's bed with all her toys and stuffed animals. D.J.: angrily That bunny rabbit just bark? Michelle: That was me. Arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf. cut back to Sparky, who barks. Michelle: she's busted Maybe it's a doggy. D.J.: walks over, sits on Michelle's bed, and pets Sparky. Maybe it's Sparky. Michelle: His name is Peanut and he’s my doggy. D.J.: But Michelle, you already have a doggy. What’s wrong with Comet? Michelle: demonstrates with her hands. One day, Comet was this big. holds her hands close together. Now, he’s this big! holds her hands real wide. D.J.: Oh, I see. You want a dog that’s your size. Well, the reason Comet got so big is because dogs grow faster than people. But Comet’s all finished growing, and you’re still getting bigger. So, as you get bigger, Comet will seem to be getting smaller, even though in fact he’s staying the same size. Understand? Michelle: Are you nuts? D.J.: How about if I take Sparky home, and then I make you a double-scoop ice cream sundae? Michelle: You got it, dude. D.J.: Next time, I’ll skip the speech and go straight for the ice cream. and Michelle walk out of the room with Sparky in tow. Trivia Jesse attends his ten-year high school reunion in this episode. However, in the season six episode "Educating Jesse", he reveals that he is a drop out (having never graduated and having never going to college). However Jesse could have assumed he could graduate even though he dropped out of a class or he planned to sneak his way to a diploma. The episode title comes from a line in the song "Bye Bye, Birdie" and the musical of the same name. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars